It Happened In A Bar
by MinisterTiff
Summary: Emma Swan was just a girl. Killian Jones was just a guy. They met in a bar. What are the odds of them meeting in a place like New York City? AU. Captain Swan.
1. The Introduction

A/N Hi, guys! I've been a fan of these characters for a really long time. I hope I did them justice. I already know how this story ends, I just hope you want to read it. If you want this story to continue, review it at the end and let me know.

Also, I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

 _Well that was a waste of time._

Why do women put so much effort into getting dressed, curling their hair, putting make-up on, and all together going to the moon and back for one night? Just to get there and have to sit through a dinner with an average guy then, have to think of irrelevant conversation about mutual likes and dislikes. Then, when it's over we both agree it's not worth a second date _._

 _Yep, that's why I'm sitting here in this hole in the wall bar drinking away the annoyance of it all._ _Maybe, I'll find a hot guy to take home._

She feels the cold air brush across her back but, is too irritated to look at who just walked in. There's a brush of skin on her arm and she swears there's an electric current where they touched. But, she blames the alcohol. While she's nursing her eighth drink, the guy next to her says something and she's swearing because he has an accent. He smells really good, a mixture of the sea and something spicy. She tries to sneak a glance at him that's when it hit her.

"Damn." She muttered to no one in particular because good God the man is gorgeous. He has black hair, and two days' worth of scruff but she can't see his entire face. He feels her stare and turns towards her but pauses. Jaw dropped, eyes blown wide, eyebrows raised they stare at each other. He's the first to be pulled from his trance.

"See something you like, love?" He raises an eyebrow and smirks at her. She blushes and turns back to the bar. She raises her hand for the bartender to bring her another drink. She can still feel his stare so she musters all the courage to turn back to him.

"There she is!" He exclaims. "What's a beautiful lass like yourself doing in a place like this?" He raises an eyebrow and looks directly into her eyes. She blushes then narrows her eyes.

"I'm here because it's a free country and if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my drink in peace. Thank you." She knows she is being rude but, who is this guy to question her. She does what she wants when she feels like it. She hasn't had to answer to anyone in so long and she is not starting now.

 _I don't have to explain myself to him. Who is this guy? I don't know, but don't let him keep talking too long. Stop talking to yourself, Emma._

He's taken back by her attitude then, he smirks at her. "Well, darling I think the fact you have been drinking whiskey says you need someone to talk to." She turns her head to look at him and takes a deep breathe. "I don't think so, buddy. I don't know you."

He holds his hand out to shake and replies, "I'm Killian Jones. Nice to meet you, love."

"I'm not your love and I see what you're doing. Why do you want to know my story so bad anyway?"

"Would it be so hard to believe that I might just want to listen? Try something new, love. It's called trust." He goes back to drinking his rum after that and clenches his jaw. She is certain that she hit a nerve with her rudeness.

 _Damn it. Now I feel bad._

"Look, I'm sorry for being rude but not everyone has good intentions… Especially in this day and age. I just had a bad night. My date was a bust, the guy showed up late then made me pay for my own meal."

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear that, lass. That guy was a bastard and if I were him I would never have that frown on your face. Was he your boyfriend?"

 _Well, at least he's straight up. I can't reveal too much to a stranger. Lie to him and say yes. No, Emma tell him the truth. Shit, you're taking too long to respond._

She takes one look into his baby blue eyes and knows that she has to tell him the truth. So she responds with a whispered, "We've been on a couple of dates with our mutual friends and this was our first date alone."

He nods like he's considering this. "Lass, I don't think you should go out with him anymore."

She snorts, "He'd be lucky if he gets a fucking text from me." He laughs whole heartedly at this and she soon joins him.

"I'd say that you should block him but, that's not my place." He takes a sip of his rum then turns to her. "I honestly think you shouldn't be drinking away your unhappiness. I think you should, make him see what he's leaving behind."

"And what would that be?" She knows she's playing with fire now but, he's just so damn hot. And she's very much over the drinking limit. So, her filter has long since dissolved.

He smirks and raises his eyebrows in a way that has her blushing without words even coming out of his mouth yet. "As you so eloquently explained to me earlier I don't know you but, I can tell you what I see?" He asks and she nods for him to continue. "I see a beautiful woman who put a lot of effort into her appearance, to have her sort of boyfriend basically shit on her at dinner. I see a woman who has had a rough life, meaning she doesn't love or trust easily. So with that said she has a lot of walls, which only makes the person on the other side a bloody marvel. Did I guess correctly, lass?"

 _Oh fuck. He's right. I have to get out of here. He knows too much. I didn't tell him that did I? Emma stop freaking out he doesn't know anything unless you tell it._

She's looking at him with her green eyes blown wide and jaw slacked. When she finally realizes that she was fighting internally with herself she hastily drinks the last of her whiskey and goes to stand. "You don't know a fucking thing." She knows that he was just trying to be nice but, revealing herself is what got her in prison years ago. "It was nice talking to you but, I have to go. Bye." She throws a hundred dollar bill on the bar for her tab. She puts her coat on and goes to walk away when he catches her arm.

"Darling, I didn't mean to offend you. Can I take you out to make up for the terrible night you had tonight?" He gives her the whitest dimpled smile there is. She swears it takes 10 years off of his face then she remembers he asked her a question.

 _I have to say no. But, do you want to say no? OF COURSE I DON'T! Then, say yes. No, I can't. Emma, you have to stop talking to yourself when people are talking to you. They think something is wrong with you. ANSWER THE MAN!_

She looks at him and gives him a timid smile, "I don't think that's a good idea. I'm sorry." She looks at him in the eyes one last time before turning and walking to the door.

"Can I at least get your name?" He yells across the bar which has her stopping in her tracks.

 _Should I give him my name? What are the chances of ever seeing him again? It's harmless._

She looks over her shoulder straight at him and replies, "Emma. My name is Emma Swan." Then, she's gone.

Once she's out on the curb getting into her cab on her way home, "What the fuck just happened?" she mutters to no one but herself.

* * *

*Thirty Minutes Later*

Killian raises his hand for the bartender to take care of his bill. When the bartender comes, "How much do I owe you, mate?" He's opening his wallet to give the bartender the money.

The bartender replies, "Don't worry about it, dude. Emma paid for your bill and gave me a generous tip."

"Emma? Do you know her?"

"She's the owner. She's a millionaire who owns a lot of businesses."

"Thanks mate. I guess I will be seeing you." He walked out of the bar and started on his way home. He swore to himself that he was going to learn more about the elusive Emma Swan.

It was ironic how two people who have never met thought the same thing at the exact same time and both muttered, "I hope this doesn't bite me in the ass."


	2. Brunette Tornado

A/N Hello again friends! I'm so happy that you guys want to read my story. I am excited for this new adventure. If there is a specific thing you want to see happen with Emma and Killian then, feel free to message me and we'll see what happens.

There's not much Killian in this chapter but, we do meet new characters.

That's all, on with the show...

* * *

"Do I have to seriously go out tonight?" she whines. Emma had a really busy day full of meetings and conference calls. She just got home to her penthouse apartment on the Upper East Side a little over an hour ago when she got a phone call from her best friend. All she wanted now was to have Chinese takeout delivered, take a bubble bath in her Jacuzzi tub then go to bed for a good night's rest. She had work in the morning.

 _Just tell her you don't want to go and that's final. You know that's not going to work. She'll drag me out of here by my hair kicking and screaming._

"Yes Emma! You have to get your ass out of this damn expensive penthouse you have and get out there! Live your fucking life for Christ's sake! You're only 28 and you've accomplished and experienced more things in your lifetime than most of us in a couple of lifetimes. So, I'm dragging you to your future. Now, move your ass and get dressed!" says her brunette best friend who she has known since she was a teenager. The girl knows there's nothing Emma can say when she says it like that but, it didn't stop Emma from scoffing.

"Whatever. I'll go but, what's wrong with my clothes? I ordered this outfit from Saks." Emma says while checking herself out in her full length mirror while the brunette goes through her clothes. "I'm not wearing something revealing tonight."

"Yeah, we'll see. You'll wear whatever I give you!" was the brunette's response. Then she walks behind Emma and throws the clothes at her. "Put this on! We don't have all night. I'll call your driver, there's no way we're taking a cab."

Emma looks down to examine the clothes she was given. It was white ripped jeans, and a black sweater paired with her light brown leather jacket from Chanel. Emma went to her bathroom to change and touch up her make-up. She took her braid she had for work out and brushed her hair.

 _I guess, I'll wear with the soft waves in it. I'm not trying to impress anyone. What shoes should I wear? I want to wear flats, but we all know that's not going to happen._

"So, what shoes are you going to wear and for God's sake don't wear flats?!" the brunette interrupts her thoughts. She's looking in her separate shoe closet for the highest heels she can find and Emma is definitely putting her foot down on this one.

"I'm not wearing the Red Bottoms. I'll wear the Jimmy Choo ones." Emma knows her best friend loves Louboutin but, she won't fight her on this when she already got her way about the outfit. So, she puts on her shoes while the brunette brushes her freshly cut hair. That was her way of getting over a boyfriend or as Emma called them her "conquests" because they never stuck around long enough for a relationship.

"I love your shoe collection. Maybe I should become a millionaire and have a shoe closet installed in my place. Are you ready?" These statements gave Emma pause because both of them have similar backgrounds except her best friend never went to prison and she never fell in love or at least that's what Emma thought.

"Yes I am ready. Seriously, you ARE a millionaire. You live in a house in the Hamptons, the only reason you're here right now is because it's New York Fashion Week and the show scheduled for tonight got cancelled. You can use one of the many rooms in your house for a shoe closet, but it would be pointless seeing as you always go through MY shoes." She earns a scoff from her companion.

"Whatever, Emma. My house is lonely with that much space for one person. I don't know what I was thinking when I spent 1.5 million dollars on a house for just me." She says while they're walking to the elevator to take them down to the lobby.

"I don't know the answer to that question. But, what bar or club are you taking me to?" Emma responds because how can she answer a question she has no answer for? Emma can't really ask her why she bought that house when her penthouse has 6 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms.

 _How did I get dragged somewhere when I don't even know if I'm going to a bar or a club? I hope she says club because she can't take me_ _there_ _tonight. She doesn't know about what happened that night. You didn't tell anyone. There was nothing to tell. Shut up._

"We're going to The Ugly Duckling." She continues to talk about her week as they finally cross the lobby to find the driver parked out front waiting on them and she completely misses the fact Emma stopped and gasped.

 _She can't be serious. I can't go there! What are the odds of seeing him again, Emma? Am I willing to take that chance? There's nothing you can do but go with your friend because you're already dressed. Besides, you've never seen before that night and you're always in there checking on your business._

"Are you coming?" is the question that interrupts Emma's internal battle. The only response from Emma is a sigh while she climbs in the town car beside her best friend.

"You know, I hate taking this car to places like the bar. It makes me seem like some kind of pretentious elite socialite." Emma groans, because the one thing she hates more than revealing herself is coming off as if she's better than someone else. She knows struggles, she understands what it's like to wonder where her next meal is coming from.

"You ARE an elite socialite. Besides you pay Graham a generous amount to take you places, even when you have 4 well-priced cars in your garage. So, we're taking the town car. Now, hush with your whining!" these are the moments when she wonders why they are friends.

All Emma can think about during the drive to the bar is the stranger she met last week. Killian Jones has been in her head for a week now and she can't shake the feeling that it was just the beginning.

 _Not if I don't see him again. Stop lying to yourself. You know he's going to show up at the most inconvenient time. Dear God I hope so! Wait. What?_

"Emma. Come on! We're here." Emma just sighs and gets out of the car.

"Graham, you can go home. We'll take a cab. See you tomorrow." She says with a smile to her driver.

"Thank you, Miss Emma. I'll see in the morning." He says and gets back in the car to go home.

 _Perhaps it's time for Graham to receive a raise. You just gave him a raise last year. Well, if he deals with my bullshit on a regular basis then I think the least I can do is give him a raise._

Once they're inside, Emma makes her way to the bar while her brunette best friend goes to check out her latest "conquest potentials" for the night. "Hey, Carson. Can I get my usual?" she says while sitting on the stool at the bar.

"Sure, Emma. I'll be right back." The bartender responds and goes to make her drink.

While Emma didn't notice the person she sat next to, her friend sure did. Emma feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and she takes it out. It's a text from her bestie.

 **There's a fine piece of male specimen right next to you. Live a little and flirt with him!**

"I'm not drunk enough for this." Emma mutters to no one in particular and locks her phone back.

"I second that, love." That's the sentence that causes Emma to freeze because it couldn't be the guy who has haunted her thoughts for a week.

 _No, it can't be. It can't be him. He's not supposed to be here. God, Emma! Get yourself together. He doesn't even know it's you!_

Emma receives her drink and makes to get up but her jacket gets caught on the chair next to her.

 _This would have to happen to me. NOW!_

She groans, and then takes a deep breath "Excuse me could you help me with my jacket?"

That's when the infamous baby blue eyes turn to her, "Sure… Emma?"

 _Great. He remembers me, that is always a good sign. NOT. Oh, hush. You have been dreaming about those eyes for a week now. He's waiting on a confirmation that it is you, dumbass._

She nods. "Yeah, could you?"

"Oh right, lass." He helps her with her jacket and shoves his hands into his pockets.

They're standing there awkwardly staring at each other. "Hey, Emma! Who's your friend?" that's the sentence from the voice she's been listening to for hours now. She turns to see her best friend looking at Killian with a smirk playing on her lips.

Before Emma can introduce them Killian speaks up, "Killian. Killian Jones and you are?" he raises his hand to shake the brunette's hand.

"I'm Regina. Regina Mills." The brunette says and shakes his hand. "I feel like I ruined a perfect moment, so I'm going to make myself scarce. See you around, Killian. It was nice meeting you." He nods and continues to stare at Emma.

Emma's hiding her face with her hair but, her blushing didn't go unnoticed by Regina. When Regina was getting ready to walk away, she pauses to whisper in Emma's ear, "Good job, Swan. He's hot! Take him home with you and if you don't, I will." The last comment is what makes Emma turn to look at her but, she's already sauntering off into the crowd of people.

 _Damn her. Why did I want to punch her in the face when she said she would take him home? Why do I want to punch her just for shaking his hand? Because, you're jealous and a possessive crazy bitch who met him last week. You're wrong. He's not mine to be possessive over. But, you want him to be. Shut up!_

"So, lass what brought you to this fine establishment tonight?" He asks while taking his seat again and gesturing for her to do the same.

 _Oh, right! He's still here. This night just keeps getting better._


	3. Let's Rewind Time

A/N: Hey guys! Nice to see you again! Just a couple of announcements before the chapter starts...

1\. I'll be posting a poll for the next couple of chapters to figure who should be Emma's ex-lover. I'll even have a description on why I chose that person.

2\. I have decided to try and post every Wednesday but, if something changes I'll let you know.

Okay, that's all. Let the party begin...

* * *

"Alright, I have the take out and I stopped at Redbox…" Emma scoffs. "Okay, I had Belle go to Redbox. You're going to tell me what tall, dark and handsome had to say last week at the bar." Emma rolls her eyes at Regina because she won't let her forget about that small encounter.

"Why do you want to hear about a conversation with a stranger in my bar? I talk to a lot of people throughout the day." Emma knows trying to deflect the situation is useless because Regina is smarter than an average person. She won't fall for her usual tactics.

"I want to hear because ever since HIM you don't let anyone make you blush or affect you like a certain blue-eyed stranger does. Go ahead and tell me I'm wrong." She says and raises her perfectly plucked eyebrow in a silent challenge.

 _Damn it, she's right. I can't deny it. Then change the subject. She won't fall for that either. Might as well give the lady what she wants, she did go to get my favorite Chinese food._

She sighs, "Alright Gina, you win." "It started when you walked away and he asked me what brought me to that fine place that night…"

She takes a seat, "Regina wanted to come out tonight because she says I don't get out enough." She shrugs. "So, Killian… We know why I was here last week but, we never got around to why you were." She didn't want to make it obvious that it crossed her mind a couple of times in the last week so she said it nonchalantly.

"Well, lass I was here because my girlfriend, er ex-girlfriend broke up with me. That was after I confronted her about a rumor I heard." He takes a sip of his rum before continuing. "The ludicrous part is that she only broke up with me after I asked her about a rumor that she was married." He shakes his head in disbelief.

Emma is so shocked that she's pretty sure that her jaw is on the floor with her eyes wide. She turns back to stare into her drink.

 _Who would do that to this gorgeous man? He doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. What do I say to him? Do I ask more questions? Not if you want him to ask questions about your past._

They sit in awkward silence for a while and before Emma can think of something to say Killian speaks up, "So, Swan when were you going to tell me you owned the place?" he says it before taking a sip of his rum and he doesn't notice that she freezes.

 _Who told him that? It couldn't have been Regina because he just met her. It would've had to be Carson. I'm going to kill him. He wouldn't share that information if he thought Killian was after her money. Emma, you paid for the man's drink last week. You didn't care about him finding out your financial standing. Why do you care so much now? He's still waiting on you to answer him!_

She turns her body toward him, "I don't talk about my businesses with strangers." She shrugs and flags Carson down for a refill. When the bartender walks away to fill her drink order she looks back at Killian. "How do you know I own this place?" she raises her eyebrow at him.

He turns his impossible blue eyes back to her and shrugs, "Your barkeep told me last week when I went to pay for my drink. Thanks darling for that. You didn't have to do that by the way."

"I know I didn't have to." He nods. "I wanted to." She mutters in hopes he didn't hear her. He did but, chose not to question her.

"Well, in honor of you paying for last week. Let me take care of tonight." He says it nonchalantly but she can tell there's some hints of uncertainty and hope in his voice.

 _Do I let him buy my drinks tonight? I can pay for myself. He knows that! It's the idea behind it. He's trying to be a gentleman. So let him!_

She nods. He lets out a breathe of relief. "Killian, what do you do for a living?" She asks but, she doesn't want to pry into his life so she doesn't look at him while she asks.

"If you want to know about my life darling, all you have to do is ask. You don't have to act like you're embarrassed." He says and she glares at him. He just raises his eyebrows in challenge.

He doesn't give her time to think of something snarky to say before he's answering her question. "I am a lawyer." He doesn't look at her when he mumbles this answer. He hates giving people his occupation because it always triggers a response like…

"You're THE Killian Jones!" Emma exclaims. He cringes because that is the answer he gets whenever he gives that piece of information out. "Oh. My. God. I can't believe this." She says in disbelief.

"Ah, so you have heard of me." He says but, is still refusing to look at her.

"Well, yeah! You are like one of the best lawyers on the Upper East Side. All of my mother's friends have been your clients at least once." Emma knew she was fangirling over him but, when you are as high-status as he is a girl can do that.

"Okay, since we've established that you know who I am. What is it that you do, Swan? You know, besides own this place." He's trying to change the subject off of himself because he has a story too.

 _Do I tell him about my business or my parent's business? They're all yours, Emma. Just tell him the generic answer you usually tell people._

She looks into those heart stopping eyes of his and knows that she can't give him a generic answer so she takes a deep breathe, "Well, I am the CEO of a multi-million dollar corporation. I own various different companies. Most of them are ones my parents opened and I inherited them when they retired but the last two are solely mine." she finishes and shrugs.

"Wow. I knew you were a millionaire but, I didn't think you were that high up." He whispers to himself and shakes his head in amazement.

She drinks the last of her drink and goes to stand up. She reaches into her pocket for her emergency stash of cash. She puts a fifty dollar bill on the bar but, he puts his hand on top of hers which causes her to look at him.

"I told you, love. I got it tonight." He gives her a really charming smile which has her doing what she usually doesn't do.

"Let me see your phone." She blurts out instead of her intended thank you. He raises an eyebrow at her but does what she asks.

He unlocks it and passes it to her. "Here I'm going to text myself from your phone so, I'll have it. Text me sometime." She says while typing on his phone.

He is staring at her trying to figure out what changed between last week and now but, he's not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

When she's done she looks up at him and grins, "See you around, Killian." She swears he muttered something about "As you wish."

"So you see Gina, there's nothing to tell you!" Somewhere in her retelling of the encounter with Killian last week she started hugging a pillow to her chest and completely forgot about the takeout Regina brought.

"Okay, I'm going to ignore the fact you smiled the entire time you told me about it. I'm also going to ignore the fact you told it to me with so much description that I felt like I was there." She says and smirks at Emma.

 _Yep, I have to find a new fucking friend. Why does she always think she knows everything? God, you're just mad because she's right… Again! Shut Up!_

She sighs. "Do you have a point, Gina?" Emma knows that question is going to bite her straight in the ass.

"My point is, asshole. That you, Emma Swan flirted with a gorgeous man last week and you even got his number. But, you didn't call or text him at all." Regina is not one for subtlety that's for sure.

 _Yep, totally regretting asking her for her point. This is why I don't ask her for any advice about guys. Who are you kidding? You tell her everything! Just do it her way for once, she might be onto something._

"Well, it's not like he texted or called me either." She knows that's a weak excuse, but this is what Regina has reduced her to.

"Oh please, Emma. Text the guy, he obviously likes you if he didn't run away when you announced that you're extremely successful." She says sarcastically while rolling her eyes and goes back to her food.

"Technically, we're both extremely successful. He has no reason to be intimidated by me." Emma knows she's grasping at straws but, she really doesn't like where this conversation is going.

"Emma, stop. You are a woman, all men are intimidated by successful women. It's a fact." Regina is getting frustrated with Emma's bullshit.

 _I don't know why she's frustrated. I didn't ask for this. I don't really want to talk to Killian anyway. Yeah, right! You've been thinking about those gorgeous forget-me-not baby blue eyes for weeks now! Just text the man, already. No. Yes! No. Yes! Fine, I'll text him if it will shut you up._

"Okay, Gina. I'll text Killian but, don't get your hopes up." Emma says while unlocking her phone and clicking Killian's name.

 **E: Hey, Killian. It's Emma.**

 _Short and simple, no need to be around the bush._

It didn't take long before she got a reply.

 **K: Hey, love. I think the caller I.D told me that before you did.**

Emma didn't notice that she started grinning when she read his reply but, Regina sure did.

"What's that smile about? What did he tell you?" She asks while smiling knowingly.

"What smile? He's just being nice." Emma doesn't want to tell Regina too much yet.

"Ask him for coffee this week. I'm willing to bet a couple thousand dollars that he would say yes." Regina says and turns the TV on to watch the movies her assistant got from Redbox.

Emma thinks about what Regina just suggested and decided to take a leap of faith. If anything, at least she made a new friend.

"Fine, I'm going to do this your way but, the first sign of trouble and I'm done." She says while typing her next text.

 **E: Do you have plans tomorrow night at maybe 7?**

 **K: No, love. I don't have any plans, would you like to have dinner with me?**

She pauses. _Do I want to have dinner with him? That's why you asked him if he had plans! Answer the fucking man, Emma!_

 **E: Yes, I'll have dinner with you.**

"Well, looks like I have a date tomorrow night." That statement gives Regina pause before she starts squealing.

"Look at you, Emma! You're grabbing your future by the balls and going for what you want! I'm so proud of you!" Then, she lunges for Emma and hugs her so tightly that it makes Emma wonder if her insides are shifting.

 _Yeah, this could either be really good for me or really bad. God, I hope this is good._

* * *

Thoughts? Reviews are always welcome! XOXO -Tiff.


	4. What Went Wrong?

A/N: Hello again friends! I know the day is almost over and I told you guys I would try to post every Wednesday so here I am. I do have a couple of announcements...

1\. There's a poll on my profile. Whoever you guys choose will be featured in chapter 6. So, make sure you vote.

 _2._ For those of you who didn't know, the bold words are text messages.

Well, that's all for now. Let's see what happened with Emma this time...

* * *

 _I hate fucking everyone._

Emma was definitely in a mood. She had a really hard week full of meetings and conference calls. She was just getting back from a business trip she had which took her all the way across the country to California. One of the businesses her parents started had a crisis which caused her to take the redeye out as soon as possible. That was three and a half days ago.

"Emma!" her only response to Regina was a groan. Emma knew Regina was going to be pissed at her for just going to California without letting her know. They made a pact years ago that since they were alone they were each other's person. They are kind of like Meredith and Cristina in Grey's Anatomy. Emma heard the clicks of the heels.

 _Man, I wish she would've let me be home for one solid day before she came over. I'm SO not in the mood for her bullshit right now._

"Emma, I know you heard me calling you!" Regina said when she came around the couch to see Emma lying face down. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you call before you left? Hell, I would've accepted a text. But, NO! Your ass couldn't even do that!"

 _Yep, she's pissed. I really don't feel like listening to this shit right now!_

"Regina, is there a reason you're here right now? I don't feel like listening to this right now." Emma mumbles into the couch. She wonders if Regina left because it suddenly really quiet. Then the pillow under her face is snatched away and Emma has to turn over to keep from falling off the couch.

"Okay, enough with the moping and the snarky comments. What's your problem?" Regina says and raises her eyebrow daring her to argue.

"I don't have a problem. I just don't feel like talking to you today." Emma says and looks everywhere except at Regina.

"Okay, I'll try a new question. What happened with your date a couple of weeks ago?" Regina wants to know about the mysterious Killian Jones and frankly so does Emma even if she won't admit it to anyone.

Emma stands and starts to walk to her kitchen to start her favorite drink when she's upset. She sets the Keurig for hot chocolate, while doing so she's trying to think of a way to deflect this entire conversation.

 _I swear, she's the nosiest person I've ever met. Oh hush, you love the fact she actually cares about your love life. Just think if your mother heard even the name Killian Jones. Please stop! Oh, yeah Gina is waiting on an answer._

"I… Um… There was no date." She mutters her answer hoping to God up above that Gina didn't hear. She wasn't so lucky.

"What do you mean there was no date?" Regina says and Emma can hear agitation in her voice.

 _I'm so not having this conversation right now._

"What I said is exactly what I meant, Regina." Emma says and goes back to making her hot chocolate. Then she reaches into her stainless steel refrigerator for her bagels and cream cheese. "You want one?" she asks Regina and is rewarded with a nod.

"Emma, tell me what happened. Please. I just want you to be happy and this…" she motions to Emma's entire body "is not you being happy. I just want to understand." Regina begs, which for her is completely out of character. This is her way of telling Emma she's serious.

"Okay, there was no date because he never called or texted. He never said he didn't want to go out with me anymore." Emma said with a certain bitterness she only reserved for her awful exes.

 _Why did I say it like that? We weren't even together. But, you wanted to be with him. How would you know that? Because you were captivated by him with just the way he looked at you. God, do you ever shut up?_

"And now you're wondering why you never got a call or a text? Because, you realized you like him more than you thought. Now you're going out of your mind thinking of scenarios as to why. Instead of just picking up the phone and asking for answers." Regina says looking her in the eyes then smirking confidently.

 _Ugh, I hate her so much. She always has to be right. She's so annoying._

"What if he doesn't like me? What if this is for nothing? What if he realized I'm a lost cause?" She's blurting out her most inner thoughts to Regina. Regina hasn't said anything yet, she's just looking at Emma in the eyes. Emerald green met Chocolate brown and it was like Regina was trying to soothe her without words.

Regina walks over to Emma, "I'm going to hug you now." She proceeds to hug her, "Calm down, he likes you. Maybe he actually had a family emergency and was too busy to call. Maybe he has been swamped with work and forgot. There are so many possibilities but, you won't know the truth until you ask him yourself. So, you're going to take a deep breathe pick up your brand new iPhone that you bought while you were in California don't think I didn't notice it and call Killian. Do you want me to hold your hand while you talk to him?" Regina comforts Emma in a way she won't find anywhere else.

 _Am I really going to listen to her? It's not like her love life is golden. Yeah, but her advice is really good. You DO actually like him more than you like to admit. You DO actually want to know what happened. Emma Ruth Swan-Nolan, you are going to call that beautiful man right now! COME ON! DO IT! GROW SOME BALLS, EMMA!_

"Okay, fine! I'll call him. Hopefully, this will end well." Emma goes to find her phone and returns with it in her hand. "What do I say?" she mumbles insecurely.

"Ask him if you can talk in person. Then, pick a place where you would be comfortable." The brunette says confidently.

Emma clicks on Killian's name and begins to type,

 **E: Hey, Killian. Are you free to go get coffee?** She pauses before she presses send.

"I said 'Hey, Killian. Are you free to go get coffee?' Is that okay?" She reads her text to Regina and waits for her approval which she gets with a nod and a smile. She presses send, and pushes her doubts and inner dark thoughts down.

It didn't take long for a response.

 **K: Hey, Emma. I'm sorry about not getting in touch with you sooner. Sure, lass I'll get coffee with you if you let it be my treat.**

She can read all of the emotions in that simple text. There's uncertainty, sincerity, and a little bit of hope. She can't help the small smile she gets on her face.

 _What do I want to do? If I agree to this and so help me… If he doesn't show up, I will lose my shit. Emma, you have to go. You want to. Take a leap of faith. Fine._

 **E: Yes, I'll meet you. Starbucks by central park in 15 minutes?**

 **K: See you then, love.**

Emma stands up goes to her bathroom to change into her new white wash jeggings and a navy blue sweater. She swears she's not wearing that color because it reminds her of his eyes. She's braiding her long blonde locks into a fishtail braid when she notices Regina looking at her with an amused look.

"What?" Emma asks exasperatedly.

"Nothing, it's just a drastic change in attitude from 10 minutes ago." Regina says and Emma scoffs.

"Whatever. Don't you have to go sign some papers for Robin tonight? And let's not pretend like you're actually going to sign actual papers." Emma says and gives Regina a look that says "I know your game."

Regina just smirks but, says nothing.

Emma just finishes getting ready to go and is very aware of Regina's stare on her. "Is there something else, Gina?"

Regina sighs, "Are you sure you want to go? Do you want me to go with you? I can cancel my meeting with Robin."

Emma laughs, "Yeah, your 'meeting.' Seriously, I'm fine. I'm going to get my answers one way or another."

Regina smiles this determined attitude that Emma has right now is her favorite version of her.

 _I'm going to get my answers whether he likes it or not. I can't stand playing games and I refuse to go down_ _that_ _road again. I can't go there again, I won't survive it._

Emma grabs her purse and starts to open the door when suddenly she feels arms around her in a hug. "Emma, you're my best friend. No matter what happens at Starbucks, you will still be my best friend. I will still love you. I got your back. I just want you to remember that." Regina says and starts to let go but Emma pulls her tighter.

"I love you too, Reggie. I got your back too. I don't know where I'd be without you." Emma confesses.

"Now, go get your man! Make me proud, Swan!" Regina says and pushes Emma out of the door onto the elevator.

When Emma gets off the elevator she makes her way to the garage because she's not supposed to be back from her business trip until tomorrow so Graham is off. She gets into her 2015 Aston Martin V8 Vantage, and the only thought in her head is…

 _God, if this doesn't work out what am I going to do?_

* * *

Thoughts? Requests? Opinions? Just plain ole praise? Click that review button below! Oh yeah, don't forget to vote.


	5. Wanted

A/N: Hello my lovelies! I know I'm posting a day early, it's because I have a new job and I don't know if I'll be able to tomorrow. This chapter is my favorite so far. There are some sad parts with a nice ending. Well, the poll was... unanimous. The winner will make an appearance next chapter. Look out for that. Um... I can't think of anything else so I'll just stop talking and let the story go on... Oh yeah... I listened to "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes when I wrote this chapter hence the name... Now, you can read...

* * *

 _Lord have mercy!_

Emma was just getting home from a rough week at work and she was definitely in a mood. Today was one of those days where you pick out junk food and watch movies that are just too ridiculous to function.

 _Thank freaking Jesus that it's Friday. Maybe I should call Ruby she lives for this shit._

Ruby is her old babysitter but, she's only like 8 years older than Emma. She's basically her other best friend. They've known each other so long that Emma's parents basically call them sisters.

Emma picks up her phone to text Ruby. She pauses because what if she asks too many questions or wants answers that I am not ready to give.

 _This bitch better not ask a bunch of questions. I'm not in the mood._

 **E: Hey Ruby, whatcha doing?**

It doesn't take long for her to get a response.

 _I bet she's not even doing anything._

 **R: Hey, nothing. What's up?**

 **E: Nothing, really. Wanna pig out on junk food and watch bad movies with me?**

 **R: Free food and movies? I AM SO THERE! I'll be there in 10.**

 **E: Kay.**

 _Well, I guess I should go make sure I even have junk food. Hopefully, Sophia restocked the pantry._

She gets off the couch to check her pantry and thank all the gods above her maid/cook restocked her pantry.

 _Thank every single god out there for Sophia! Maybe, I should give her a raise. You gave her a raise last year just like Graham. Well, if they deal with my bullshit on a regular basis then I feel like they deserve a raise. Whatever. You know what, shut the hell up!_

While she's putting all the snacks from the pantry on the coffee table in the living room there's a knock on her door.

"Coming!" she yells to the door because the living room is a generous walk from the door. When she gets to the door she doesn't even look at who it could be in the peek hole she opens the door and says, "I thought you said 10 minutes, it's only been 6."

"Well, love I would've waited the extra 4 minutes if it makes you feel better." He says waiting on her to stop looking at her fingernails.

When she looks up she pauses and stares wide eyed at him. "Killian." She can't make any more words because her mind just went completely blank.

 _WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?! I HAVE TO GET RID OF HIM BEFORE RUBY GETS HERE!_

"Well, darling are you going to invite me in?" he asks looking straight into her green eyes. He is so close that she can smell the sea and spicy smell that is completely Killian Jones. He's waiting for her to respond but, all she does is steps aside for him to cross the threshold.

 _What the fuck am I doing? I have to get rid of him! This is a fucking disaster. Maybe he'll snog me in the living room. WHAT? Dear God. He's affecting me too much!_

Before she can say anything he's breaking the ice, "So, when were you going to call me back for a follow up date?" he says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Excuse you, I don't have to do anything. Besides, I've been busy with work." She says and goes to the kitchen to find something to do with her hands before she grabs him and has her wicked way.

She can feel his stare all the way across the room because he followed her into the kitchen but, stayed in the doorway. She turns towards him, "You can come in. I already invited you in."

He nods. "So, are you truly going to answer my question or are we just going to pretend like we never had a moment?" he says and raises an eyebrow.

She looks at him and knows right then that whatever she thought she could say to make it go away was now void. "I can't forget it." She mutters hoping he didn't hear her. He did.

He walks directly to her and looks her in the eyes, "Emma, I want you to know that I don't care about your past. Just because I told you that I grew up as an orphan and I didn't know my brother until I was in my adult years, there are things about me you still don't know so that does not mean you have to tell me your story. You can tell me in your own time. I'll wait however long it takes. I'm a patient man." He says it with so much sincerity and emotion that her eyes well up with tears.

 _Should I tell him my story? Should I open that can of worms? He trusted you with his story. You don't have to tell him the entire story, just the parts that make you who you are._

"Okay, I'll tell you some of it. Just… Can we go in the living room? This story is complicated." She hopes she said it in her confident voice. It wasn't.

She pulls her phone from her pocket and texts Ruby.

 **E: Go do something else for like an hour and I'll tell you the entire story when you get here.**

 **R: Okay, but I want details about your top secret shit.**

 **E: Fine, I'll even buy you ice cream.**

 **R: Whatever, there better be Marble Slab or I'll go 9/11 on your ass.**

Emma pockets her phone without responding to Ruby's last text. She makes her way to the living room.

 _Am I ready for this? No one has ever heard this story! Here goes nothing. Good luck, Swan._

She sits on her couch completely on the opposite of Killian. She takes a deep breathe staring at her fireplace, "When I was born I was dropped at a little diner in a remote town 6 hours from here. My parents were young and couldn't take care of me… that is a story for later." He nods but, she's not looking at him. She took another breath, "I grew up in orphanages all across the country and I've been abused in 75% of the homes I was sent to." She angrily wipes away an errand tear. "When I was fifteen my biological parents found me and assumed everything was going to be rainbows and unicorns. Well, it wasn't. I was used to not being important to anyone and left to fend for myself but, they treated me like I was water and they were lost in the desert." "My parents are great but, they believe in true love and happy endings and that's fine. You know if you've always been shown love and affection throughout your life, but let me tell you those things don't happen to people like me. I am the person who stands on the outside while all of my friends are getting their happy endings. There's this quote I learned a long time ago, 'People always leave.' That quote has been the thing that kept me from getting attached to people just to be hurt in the end… With the exception of that one time…" She takes a deep breath to try and finish her story, "I grew up in places that were literally torture. One home…" she takes a shaky breathe and Killian reaches for her. She shakes her head no because, she doesn't want him to touch her. She needs to get this out. She takes a deep breathe, "One home when I was about 10, had about 5 kids in it besides me. I was the only girl, the wife she was nice but, the husband… was a nightmare. He would sneak into my room and…" her voice went out and she began to sob when the memories came rushing back.

"Shh, love. Don't worry he can't get you now." He puts his arm around him and lets her sob into his chest. "I won't let him get you, sweetheart." She just nods.

She leans back from him and looks into his eyes, "Are you going to leave me too?" The vulnerability in her eyes was so intense that he paused.

This question gives him pause because, he's positive she's not talking about walking out of that door and going home. Ocean blue meets emerald green and tells her "No, love. I'm not going anywhere."

That's the moment he realizes that there's more to the elusive Emma Swan that meets the eye. She is a puzzle that he desperately wants to solve.

"Emma, let me tell you something. You are a beautiful woman that has been dealt a horrible hand as far a childhood goes but, that childhood got you to where you are now. You are a millionaire. You own several companies and you are the CEO of a multi-million dollar company. The only thing you need now is love, and if you let me I will be everything you never knew you wanted and needed. Emma, when I win your heart, and I WILL win it… It won't be because of any trickery, it will be because you want me. I never want to see that pain in your eyes ever again. I'm sorry those events happened to you, but look how strong you are now. Your beginnings are what made you the woman that is sitting here right now. Don't ever say you wish it would've been different because you wouldn't be anywhere near the person you are now." He tells her with so much emotion in his voice that she can't help the tears flowing down her face. She also can't stop the hug she gives him.

They are both shocked by her actions. She snaps out of her trance and looks up at Killian and says, "You're a good man, Killian Jones." She grins at him and pulls away.

"You're not so bad yourself, lass." He answers with a cheeky grin of his own. "Well, Swan I'm going to go now I have a big case next week that I have to prepare for." He says with a hint of disappointment.

She nods to keep from saying "please stay" and just walks towards the door but she stops in the foyer. He gets to the door and reaches for the knob. "Hey Killian…" she says looking at him sheepishly.

He looks at her over his shoulder. "Yes love?"

She blushes because this is so embarrassing for her. "Don't be a stranger. We can still hangout, you know like get pizza or go to the movies or just go to Central Park or…"

He smirks at her because she's rambling and just nods once. "See you around, Swan." Then he's gone.

She leans against the nearest wall and gets lost in her thoughts.

 _I swear that was so embarrassing. I can't believe I cried. What the fuck is wrong with me? I think you trust him more than you want to. I know. What are you going to do? I have no flipping idea. I can't take that chance that I'm wrong about him. So, that brings us back to what are you going to do? That's the million dollar question. Wait. Where the fuck is Ruby?_

* * *

Reviews? Thoughts? Suggestions? Just plain ole praise? Click that review button below! Until next time friends...


	6. Love Explosion

A/N: Hello again friends! I'm back! I know I'm posting this chapter a couple of days late. It's because I couldn't figure out how I wanted to start the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, it's rather intense.

Alright, I'm done talking let's party...

* * *

"EMMA!"

 _Ugh, seriously? I can't even get a day to myself._

"Emma Swan-Nolan! If you don't open this door right now, I will…"

Emma groans and stands up from her comfy spot on the couch to go open the door. "Yes? How may I help you?" she asks while still standing in the doorway so they can't come in.

 _Like that's really going to work. They're going to push my ass out of the way and come in anyway._

"So, you act like you can't call me when you go on one 'date' with a really hot guy and I have to hear about it from Regina. Explain yourself, missy!" Ruby exclaims, while pushing the door open and walking in. Regina smirks at Emma as she walks by following Ruby to the pantry.

"Well, of course you guys can come in. Uninvited, I might add. Then, by all means raid my pantry without asking…" She responds sarcastically, intentionally ignoring Ruby's commands.

"Cut the shit, Swan. What happened when you left me to go to Starbucks two weeks ago?" Regina finally says after being silent since she walked in the penthouse.

Emma rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to respond but, then her phone notifies her that she got a text. She blushes and turns to go get her phone rather fast because she already knows who the text is from. Her fast moving didn't go unnoticed by Ruby and Regina.

When she gets to get phone she grins widely.

 **K: Love, I was wondering if you are busy. I just left a business meeting and wanted to see if you wanted to enjoy a bite to eat.**

She looks up at her friends and suddenly becomes aware of the smile on her face. She tries to school her face but, it's no use. She looks back down at her phone with a hesitant look.

"Who texted you and why do you have that face on?" Ruby asks.

"I bet I know who it is. With that grin she had on her face before she looked up at us, I'd say it was a blue-eyed, dark haired devil." Regina smirks confidently.

 _God, why are they so fucking nosy? Did I really have a grin on my face?_

Emma rolls her eyes. "It's Killian. He wants to know if I can have dinner with him." She says exasperatedly and flops face down on the nearest couch.

"Well, you looked rather pleased with him a minute ago. What's the matter now?" Regina asks with confusion in her voice. Ruby is staring at the two of them with her jaw dropped and her eyes blown wide.

"Wait. What the fuck are you two talking about? Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something important?" Ruby asks in the most offended of voices. She hates being left out of things.

 _Oh, right. I didn't fill her in on Killian. Well, in your defense she talks too much. But, she's one of my best friends. So? Well, I didn't tell Gina about him either. She met him because, she's a nosy piece of shit…_

"EMMA!"

Emma blinks to clear her thoughts and looks at Regina. "Yeah, what's up?"

"What happened to you? You had a look of disgust on your face." The brunettes are looking at Emma with concern written all over their faces.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She turns to Ruby, "I met Killian in a bar and…" She tells her of everything up until last week when he showed up at her door.

"WAIT! You left out what happened at Starbucks. What happened that you refuse to share?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow in challenge.

Emma groans and rolls her eyes.

 _Why can't she leave good enough alone?_

"Why can't you just take what I do tell you and move on?" Emma bites back in response.

"Because, the fact you won't share tells me that it's significant." Regina tells her in her calmest voice.

 _I really don't want to tell them what happened. It's not my story to tell. If Killian wants to tell them in the future then, it should be his call. Wait. You just said the word future. Yeah, so? That means you want and see a future with him. Oh god, you're right._

"Okay look guys, what was said at Starbucks isn't my story to tell. He basically told me that we're more alike than I would like to admit. Then, he told me about his first love. That's what…" She stops herself because, she can't talk about him in the same sentence as Killian.

Regina understands what she's trying to say and places her hand on Emma's shoulder in comfort. "Emma, not everyone is like Walsh. I truly believe Killian will be different. Let's face it, if I'm saying that then there has to be some truth."

Ruby who has been silently observing nods in agreement with Regina when Emma looks at her. "Yeah, Emma. I haven't met this Killian but, if he can make you smile just from a text then he is a keeper. I mean seriously, bitch you're prickly and not a picnic so if he can deal with you then…"

"I think what Ruby is trying to say is… Killian is NOT Walsh. He is NOT a low key drug lord. He doesn't run a drug ring or anything illegal. He's the complete opposite, he works for the law for Pete's sake." Emma raises her eyebrow at the last part.

 _Seems like Regina is creeping again._

"Yes, I know who Killian Jones is. The name is infamous as far as lawyers go. He has a reputation, and we're New York Elite Socialites. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize the name?" Regina rolls her eyes and as soon as she says his whole name Ruby gasps. "Exactly." Regina raises her eyebrow at Emma.

"You are basically dating Killian Jones. As in Killian Jones of New York's best lawyers? As in the guy who has never lost a case? As in the guy who is notoriously known for his intensity in the court room? They call the man Hook because, he is ruthless." Ruby is so caught in her questions that she forgets that Emma isn't into the whole status thing. "Sorry." She mumbles when she catches Regina's disapproving eye.

"Okay, since we all know who he is…" She looks at Regina to say "thanks for telling Ruby who's bound to blab to someone." Regina shrugs in response.

"Okay, tell me what the actual problem is. Because, I'm not seeing why you're so hesitant to just jump in with him and go for it." Ruby says and Regina looks at her encouragingly.

 _Am I really telling them this?_

Emma takes a deep breathe. "What if after I've put in all the energy of having a good relationship and fall for him, he decides I'm too damaged and leaves? What if I actually fall harder for him and he doesn't want anything to do with me because, I'm too much work? What if…"

"STOP! You can go all day with 'What if' Emma, that doesn't change what is. What IS, is that you are already in love with him and you just don't want to open your heart to the possibility because of what happened with Walsh." Ruby opens her mouth to cut Regina off.

"I don't think…"

"No, she needs to hear this… Emma, you have been cynical about love ever since Walsh turned out to be a dick with a secret life. I'm sorry that happened to you, I really am but you can't keep living in fear of love. You can't keep shutting it out at every corner because you don't want to be hurt again. That's not truly living. You have walls a mile high and you finally found a guy who's willing to fight to knock them down. Do you really want to miss out on something great because of your fear? Don't you want to grow old with someone? I'm not saying it will be Killian but, what if it is? Would it be so bad to at least try to let him in? Walsh was a jackass, and I'm not just talking about the fact he lied about everything. I'm talking about the fact he ruined you. He preyed on you because you have that look in your eyes that we all have when we've been left alone and deprived of love. I know, believe me I do but, baby girl you are NOT alone anymore. You are loved by many, and will never be alone again. But, honey I'm not a guy. Sorry, but I don't swing that way you will not get an orgasm from me. You have to open up that beautiful heart of yours and let him in. He's doing something that no other guy ever did, do you know what that is?"

"No…" Emma mumbles back.

"He's fighting you, so that you want him to stick around. He wants you to know that he's not going anywhere. Here's the biggest thing and I want you to listen to me carefully… He WANTS to stick around. That's something that I can't tell you how many times I wished someone would say that about me. He flat out told you that he's going to win your heart. Not that he wants to try but, he's GOING to. That should stand for something, if not for everything! Emma, I only want you to be happy and if that means with Killian then, so be it. But, if it's not and you would rather have a house full of cats then that's great too. Just don't shut that huge loving heart of yours to love forever because of one asshole. I'm begging you here."

"Yeah, Emma. Everything Regina said is wholeheartedly the truth! I want you to be happy and to experience that once in a lifetime type of love. Seriously, from everything that I've heard today, I have a strong feeling that this Killian is that for you."

"I don't even know if I love him…" Emma says in a pleading voice but, she knows she's grasping at straws because, let's face it. She's so far gone that it's rather embarrassing.

"Really Emma? You just listened to me rant about the fact you have to open your heart and all you have is 'I don't know if I love him.' Okay I'm going to say this once, you…" she points at Emma. "Emma Ruth Swan-Nolan are in love with Killian Jones. It's not a work of brain surgery."

Emma just stares blankly at Regina.

 _Am I really in love with him? Are you really asking that? You text him all of the time, especially when you're supposed to be working. You even dream of him every night. You see his impossible blue eyes every time you close yours. Dear God! I AM in love with him. I am in love with Killian Jones._

"Oh. My. God." Emma whispers to no one in particular.

"I think she's getting it." Ruby says excitedly, practically squealing in her seat.

"Oh my god. I am in love with him." Emma says again with her eyes blown wide.

"She's got it!" Ruby squeals and jumps in her seat.

"So… What are you going to do, Swan?" Regina asks finally after Ruby calmed down.

 _That's the million dollar question. What am I going to do? I know, where to start._

She takes her phone out again and clicks on Killian texts. She finally replies.

 **E: Sure, meet me at my house in 15?**

She looks at her friends, "You guys have to leave I have company coming over." She says sporting a confident smirk.

"THERE'S MY GIRL!" Ruby and Regina both scream together.

* * *

Thoughts? Reviews? Requests? Plain ole praise? Click that review button below! Until next time guys... XOXO


	7. Identical To Mine

A/N: Hello again babies! I know this chapter is long overdue but, I had a strong case of writer's block. I really hope this chapter is up to your liking. It was a hard one to write. It's not my favorite chapter but, I guess it will do.

Well, that's all I can think of... I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Mmm. Right there. Push harder. Yeah, right there. Harder. A little higher." She moans and throws her head back with her eyes closed.

Emma Swan was supposed to be watching her favorite movie when she got a text she couldn't refuse. Next thing she knows she's lying on her couch and barely paying attention to _The Princess Bride._

 _I have to admit I can get-_

"OH GOD! YES!" she screams so loudly she doesn't notice the cushion she has her feet up on move slightly along with a groan.

"Ahem. Swan, do you think you could keep the moaning to a minimum?" Killian asks feeling slightly uncomfortable because all of those screams and moans went straight to his nether region.

Emma looks at him confused and he responds with an eyebrow raised and a nod to his lap. She follows his eye line and just stares blankly. It takes a couple of minutes of silence then understanding blossoms all over her face.

She blushes and turns her face back towards the forgotten television. "Well, you shouldn't give such a good foot rub." She mutters.

He laughs loudly, "Sure blame the bloke who's giving you a foot massage for free when you can easily afford a masseur to come to your humble abode." He snarks back.

She scoffs, "Watch yourself buddy. There are two extremely wealthy people in this room." She says with a confident smirk.

The banter between the two is easy and she secretly loves it. She enjoys that he can keep up with her sarcastic attitude. The fact that he sticks around even when she's off her rocker doesn't hurt either.

Silence takes over the two then he says without looking at her, "Swan, these last couple of weeks with you have been a real treat."

 _Wow. He really knows how to make my heart skip a beat. Because, you love him… Yeah, you're right. Wait, are admitting that you love him? Yes, I mean I've known for weeks now. That's true. Dude, he's waiting on you to respond to him. Oh yeah…_

Emma turns to him, "Well, you're not the worst company in the world." She says with a shrug.

He chuckles but, doesn't respond. He just throw his arm over the back of the couch.

 _Nice way to play it cool, Swan. You could've been more girly about it. When have I ever been girly? And when did I start calling myself Swan? When you met Killian. Shut up._

Before she realizes it, she's moving her feet off his lap and scooting closer to him. Before she can second guess her actions she is snuggled into his side with her head on his shoulder. He doesn't say anything just puts his arm around her.

Silence settles over them and they turn their attention back to the movie. Soon enough Emma is mouthing the words along with it and she can feel Killian's gaze on her. It's moments like this one that Emma secretly lives for. She would never admit that she has become that girl but, let's face it. She is definitely that girl. The quiet moments with Killian are what she wants more than anything. If there are kisses exchanged well, that's just a mutual coincidence.

Emma is still mouthing the words when she feels a tender kiss being placed on her temple. She doesn't say anything but, she does close her eyes.

 _He's so perfect. I know! These tender kisses make me fall even more in love with him. Wow! You actually acknowledged that. Well, I have known for weeks now. Well, when are you going to tell him? Not right anytime soon. It's too early! Whatever, that's your fear talking again. Have I told you that you talk too much? Only because you know I'm right. Shut up!_

"Well, now I see why you never visit anymore. It's because you've found far better company."

 _NO! Dear God, no. It can't be. Not right now. Not during this perfect moment._

Emma jumps up and turns to look over the back of the couch and sure enough it's the one person she goes to great lengths to avoid at all costs.

Looking into eyes that are identical to hers she says, "MOM! What are you doing here?"

 _Please God. Just go. This is NOT the way I wanted you two to meet._

"Well, it seems like the only way I can see you these days is to just randomly show up or I won't see you at all. Except on the front cover of US Weekly." Her mother responds.

Mary Margaret Blanchard-Nolan is Emma's mother. She is the complete opposite of Emma. Optimism and Mary Margaret go hand-in-hand. Emma likes to call her the modern-day Snow White.

"Mom, you live in the Hamptons. You seriously drove a full 20 minutes, by yourself?" Emma asks while she's walking up to her mother from the couch and gives her a hug. She has completely forgotten about the man who also stood up but, didn't follow her. He's merely observing them right now.

"Of course not, dear. Leroy drove me." She says and it takes everything in Emma not to roll her eyes.

"Right, of course he did." She says with that polite level of sarcasm you usually use when your parents say something you find ridiculous but, you have to be respectful anyway.

Emma remembers how Leroy used to take her everywhere when she was growing up. He was so embarrassing. All the other children at her school always teased her and called her the modern-day _Princess Diaries._

"Um, Emma… Dear, you realize there's a very handsome man staring at us in your living room, right?" her mother asks with her attempt at whispering. She's not very good because, Emma can hear Killian chuckling.

 _Damn. Can this get any worse? My mom is the worst whisperer ever!_

"Right, Mom… This is Killian… my… um…" She struggling to think of what to call him because they've never discussed their relationship before. She turns to look at him for help but, when her gaze reaches his she knows just by the smile on his face and the twinkle in his eye what to say. "He's my boyfriend."

When the words tumble out of her mouth she expects him to frown or do something negative but, he just grins at her. What she definitely expects is the gasp from her mother. She rolls her eyes before turning back to dark-haired woman with identical emerald eyes like her own.

"How come I'm just now hearing about this now, young lady?"

 _Of course she makes this more awkward than it already is by scolding me in front of my boyfriend. Boyfriend… Hm… I kind of like that word. Boyfriend as in Killian. Killian as in my boyfriend. Lord I need to get a grip! Get a grip, Swan! Oh, and answer your mother!_

"Because, there wasn't anything to tell and besides you and dad just got back from Europe." Emma says with a wavering sense of confidence because that argument was weak. Yes, they were in Europe on vacation but, they have an international phone plan. She could've called if she really wanted to but, let's face it. She wasn't interested in having this conversation but, look where she is now.

"You know that argument was weak, right?" Mary Margaret says and raises her eyebrow.

 _Damn. I forgot how good she was at reading lies. That's where I got it from for crying out loud. She's also the reason I never got away with anything growing up._

"Anyway, this is Killian Jones. He's my boyfriend." Emma says with a grin.

Killian walks over and holds his right hand out, "Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm Killian. Killian Jones." He says with smile and shakes her hand.

Recognition dawns all over Mary Margaret's face, "Killian Jones? As in THE Killian Jones? The big time lawyer? NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY!" she exclaims.

Emma's eyes go wide because her mother never swears.

 _SHE. DID. NOT. JUST. CURSE. This is getting worse and worse. I have to get rid of her!_

Killian just smirks at her and says, "Ah, so you've heard of me?" He has the usual swagger but, Emma can tell he's uncomfortable.

"Well, duh! I'm old, but not dead. I know exactly who you are. Not to mention I am a very high profile woman with super elite friends most of which are clients of yours. So, yes you bet your ass I know who you are." Mary Margaret responds.

 _She's still cursing… God! Please just go._

Emma interrupts the exchange before Killian can respond, "Mom, don't you have something do to today? Like, shopping? Planning your next vacation? Council meeting? Bossing your servants around?"

Mary Margaret scoffs, "Emma dear, they don't appreciate being referred to as servants. But, you're right. I came over here to remind you of my dinner party in a couple of weeks." She glances at Killian. "Bring him with you." She looks at Killian, "It's black tie. I'm sure you have something up to par."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Well, thanks for the invitation but, I have to work."

"It's my company and I'm saying you don't." her mother says.

"It's actually my company." Emma mutters to no one in particular but, Killian hears her and chuckles.

He responds before Emma can come up with another weak excuse, "Thank you, I'm sure it will be delightful." He says with a charming smile. Emma wants to punch him.

 _Ugh, now I really have to go. It's not like you really mind showing him off. Besides, you'll get to see him in a suit. I'm sure he's a fine piece of ass. Stop!_

"Well, dear. I actually have some errands to run and Leroy is waiting. I'll call you later this week for lunch." She hugs her and whispers in Emma's ear, "I love you, more than anything."

It's the phrase she tells her every time she sees her and every time it brings tears to Emma's eyes. Just like right now she tries to blink the tears away and fails. "I love you too, Momma."

Mary Margaret pulls away to leave but, goes in to whisper something else, "Don't let this one get away. The way he looks at you is one in a million. It's the same way your father looks at me." She pulls away, smiles at Killian and then she's gone.

Emma takes a moment to get it together because her mother's comments really got to her. She doesn't even realize she's crying until Killian is standing right in front of her wiping the tears off of her cheeks with his thumb.

"Don't cry, love." He says really soft for her ears only even though they were in the penthouse alone.

She gives him a watery smile in response.

"Well, girlfriend… I need to go home. I have to feed Peter and shower." She didn't miss the fact he just addressed her as his girlfriend but, she's still stuck on the fact he named his new yorkie puppy after Peter Pan.

She laughs and lunges for him. She grabs his face with both hands and kisses him. He's shocked at first but, it doesn't take him long to return her kiss. His mouth is warm and has that essence that is purely Killian Jones.

 _This is everything! I love him so much._

She realizes she's crying again when their kiss starts to taste salty from her tears. They reluctantly pulled away and smile at each other. "I'm really glad I took a chance on you." She says with a genuine smile on her face that has become solely for him.

He pecks her on the lips and responds, "So am I, love." They are holding each other like their lives depend on it but, they both know parting ways is hastily approaching.

"I didn't forget that we defined our relationship tonight. I hope you're alright with what I said. I didn't mean to do it like that. She just showed up randomly and-"

He kisses her to shut her up but, it's not long enough for her liking so when he pulls way she chases his lips. He just grins at her and says, "It alright love. I was going to ask you tonight anyway."

 _Honey, you didn't have to ask me anything. I'm sure I would jump off a bridge if you said it looked fun. Swan, you're getting just down right pathetic! I KNOW! UGH!_

"Okay, Romeo. Since we've established what we are to each other, we need to part ways before I deny you an exit." She says and walks off from him with a sway in her hips.

He groans, "You're playing with fire, Swan." He says as he shrugs into his leather jacket. It really was too cold for just that but, he insisted he was fine. He leans into her and kisses her thoroughly on the lips. When he pulls away he says, "Laters, baby." In his best American accent. They went to see _Fifty Shades of Grey_ last weekend and he's been saying that every time they part ways ever since.

Emma chuckles and pecks his lips, "Get out of here, love." In her best Irish accent.

He laughs loudly and winks at her then, he's gone.

Emma leans against door when it closes and touches her lips because she can still feel him. "My God, shit just got real! Oh yeah, I have to kill my mother the next time I see her."

* * *

Well, what did you think? Reviews? Suggestions? Thoughts? Just plain ole praise? Click that box below. Until next time loves! XOXO


	8. The Other Parent

A/N: Hello, again. I know, this chapter is long overdue. I'm sorry for the long wait. I had a bad case of writer's block. I originally knew where I wanted the beginning to go but, then I got stuck. Well, I ended letting my muse take over. This chapter is... Something else. I hope you guys like it. I tried to make up for taking so long to write it. I hope you enjoy it.

Btw, there are some triggers in this chapter. If you don't like abusive past relationships this is where you should stop reading this story.

Oh yeah, the underlined part is a flashback.

Good luck & happy reading...

* * *

Relationships are a connection between two people who care deeply about each other. Right? After dating for a while the question we all dread comes to mind… "What next? Do we move in together? Do we get married? Are we in this for the long haul? What if we do everything right and later on down the road we decide we don't want to be together anymore?"

These are all questions Emma asked herself over the next couple of weeks after defining their relationship. Granted, they literally just made it official but, when you have a past like Emma's you don't wait for the other shoe to drop, you expect it. It's just one of many downfalls of her beginnings.

She was saved from having to go to her mother's charity gala or whatever she called it because of the hurricane that destroyed the Hamptons a couple of months ago. She wasn't sad about the event being cancelled at all, surprisingly though… Killian was.

 _Of course, he's disappointed. He loves to show off his fine ass. You're not so opposed to it either as long as you're on his arm! Shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about. Oh really? Didn't you literally make him go grocery shopping with you a couple of weeks ago because you were just "too tired" to go alone? Fuck you. I rest my case._

A knock startles Emma, which brings her inner argument to a halt. "Coming!" she yells at the door. "Who the fuck is here this late at night and where the fuck is my doorman?" She mutters to herself as she unlocks the door.

"Well, you are a hard person to track down… When you're not in the tabloids." That is not the voice of a very happy parent.

"Daddy?" Emma says shocked that he actually showed up at her penthouse unannounced.

"Of course, Princess. Who else would show up at this time of night unannounced?" He asks her and tilts his head to the side as he ponders something. Emma just raises her eyebrow at him as a silent way of encouraging him to rethink that question. "Oh… Um… On second thought, don't answer that." He finally says and gives her a quick hug.

"Daddy, it's not that I'm not happy to see you because I am… But, what are you doing here? On the Upper East Side when you live in the Hamptons with… Yeah?"

He chuckles at her attempt of not wanting to insult her mother, even though she's not here. "I'm here because I was told by a little bird that you have a boyfriend and I wasn't told directly." He says and raises his own eyebrow at her.

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Ugh, why can't that woman keep anything to herself?" She exclaims.

"Because, she's a meddler. She thrives on other people's business. Her heart is in the right place but… She can't help herself." He tries to defend his wife but, even he has to shake his head in annoyance.

Emma walks past him to the couch and sits down to reach for the remote. Ever since she was found by her parents, she's always had a better relationship with her father. He understands her better than her mother. He doesn't judge her for the sins of the past; he just wants to know her. That meant everything to Emma. It still does, if she's being honest.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" she asks but, refuses to look at him. She gives him a side glance and he's focused on the television too.

"Well, I want to know everything… But, the fact you won't even look at me says you're not in the lets tell all type of sharing mood so I'll settle for the generic answer you give everyone." Her father says while still focusing on the television. He doesn't have to look at her to know she's staring at him with her jaw-slacked.

Sure enough, she is! She can't believe he read her that well without even looking at her. "Um… The generic version isn't as simple as you think."

 _Do I tell him? Am I in that type of sharing mood? What do I do? Just shut the fuck up and tell him everything. He is your father. It's not like he's going to betray you. You're right._

"What I'm about to tell you has to stay between us, okay? No telling Mother. She will freak when she realizes how I met him." She says and looks him directly in his blue eyes. He just tilts his head to the side wondering where is she going with this and finally nods his agreement.

She inhales a deep breath, "Well, I met him one night at my bar and…" she then started the story of her relationship with Killian. Her father just nodded along and listened to her story silently. They talked all through the night.

* * *

*Ring. Ring.*

 _Please let this be a dream. I am just going to wish for it to be answered and maybe it will stop ringing._

*Ring. Ring.*

 _This shit is not working. If it rings again, I'll answer._

*Ring. Ri-*

"WHAT?!" Emma exclaims. Needless to say she's not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Well, hello love. I was calling to ask if you wanted anything from Starbucks. I'm in the neighborhood and…"

 _I can't believe I just yelled at him. Ugh, I feel like a major bitch. Because, you are! You haven't talked to him in a week. You always find a reason to avoid him. Shut up. You better listen to the man. He's asking you something._

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Emma completely tuned him out. Her inner monologue was pretty intense.

"Emma, love. I was asking if you wanted anything from Starbucks and if you want to watch movies together." He said it in a way Emma could tell that he was smiling the entire time.

Emma smiled. "Killian, that sounds nice but…" Emma trailed off.

 _Should I turn him down or let him come cuddle with me and watch movies? Well, we both know you want to cuddle him. Shut up. You don't know shit. I know you, Emma. Better than anyone. Finish your fucking sentence, Emma._

"Um… Love? Are you going to finish that sentence?"

 _Oh yeah._

" Um, never mind. Yeah, I'll take a white chocolate mocha. Thanks, baby."

"Alright, Swan. I'll text you when I get to the , baby."

 _Shit. I have to get up and shower. Not to mention, make sure Sophia cleaned up this week. What the fuck are you talking about? Sophia always cleans. She's amazing! Didn't I tell you to shut up? Go shower, Emma. Fine._

Emma goes to shower in her very expensive bathroom, another one of Mary Margaret's great ideas. Emma has to roll her eyes at that thought because she was very against spending 2 million dollars on the bathroom alone. She figured the money could be used for something more useful. Of course, that was an argument Emma lost.

Emma undressed herself and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She is not ashamed of her body, she works hard to be physically fit but, everyone has that one imperfection that they wish wasn't there. For Emma Swan it's the scar under her left breast.

She got it when she was 15, in love with a man who was more interested in getting his next fix than the woman he was supposed to love. Yep, another one of those downfalls we mentioned. Emma can still feel the steak knife slicing her flesh.

The amount of blood she saw pour out of her that night will forever be imbedded in her brain. Love is a crazy thing, it makes you do unexplainable things for the people you love. Emma shudders because the thought of ever having to explain to anyone why she has that scar still haunts her.

Emma stops staring at the scar and turns the shower on to the right temperature. She gets in and just stands under the spray. She looks at the water running down her body and remembers what happened to get that scar.

It was a Friday night, she was trying to convince Neal to put the bottle down long enough to help her bring the groceries inside. He was complaining because he was fired from yet another job . Emma rolled her eyes, "Neal , maybe if you wouldn't go to work drunk all the time… you would still be employed. Now, help me with these groceries."

Neal scoffs, "You know what Emma? You're supposed to love me not nag me all the time. You are the most irritating person I know."

Emma rolls her eyes again, "Neal, I'm the only person you have and if you don't watch your tongue… I won't be here either."

Neal gets up and staggers over to Emma. He shoves her into the wall and pins her against it. "Look here you little bitch, you don't say shit like that to me. I'm the only person who wants anything to do with you." He then slaps her so hard his handprint is on her face.

Emma touches her face and flinches. "Neal, please tell me you did NOT just slap me."

Neal smirks, "I did and there's more where that came from."

Emma pushes him off her and walks away toward their small kitchen. She had no idea Neal followed behind her. She's busy putting the groceries away and swiping the silent tears off her face. She finally hears him rustling with the drawers.

Emma says without looking at Neal, "Please go away. I don't want to talk to you anymore and don't even think about sleeping in our bed tonight."

The next thing she knows, she's being shoved against the kitchen counter. Neal has turned her around and pinned her there. "You're nothing but, a mouthy little slut. I hated you the first moment I saw you but, you were easy prey. I knew I could treat you any way I wanted and you wouldn't do shit about it. You have that look of someone who's worthless and I like that in my women."

Emma is silently crying by now because, there's something different about the tone in Neal's voice. He's never scared her this bad before. "Neal…"

"Shut the fuck up, whore! I just want you to know that I never loved you and I'm going to make it where no one will ever love you. You're nothing. You're never going to be anything and I want you to always remember that."

Before Emma can say anything there is a sharp pain coming from her side. No it is not her side. She looks down and all she can see is a steak knife pierced in her body. There is blood pouring out of her and by the time she looks back up Neal is nowhere to be found.

She slides down the counter and remembers that she left her phone in her back pocket. She calls 911 and the last thing she remember is saying "Help…" then everything goes black.

Emma gasps. She can't believe she let her mind go there again. She has been having Neal flashbacks ever since she made her relationship official with Killian.

She washes and rinses her body quickly. She gets out of the shower. "I can't see Killian anymore." She says to no one specifically. She just cries and puts on her college sweats. She only wears them when she feels depressed.

"I need to call Killian and tell him I don't feel good."

 _You're an "I don't feel good" lie. You should be ashamed of yourself. You love Killian. Let that Neal drama go once and for all. He's never coming back. Go fuck yourself._

Emma goes and picks up her phone but before she can dial Killian's number her phone is ringing…

 _Why is she calling me? I thought she was doing her annual shopping trip. Obviously, something is wrong. Her breaking the heel of her Jimmy Choo is not an emergency. Even though, she believes it is._

Emma rolls her eyes, "Yes mother?"

"Emma…" There's a pause. Emma knows without there being any words that something is genuinely wrong.

"Mom… What's going on? Are you okay?" Emma panics. Her mother is never one of few words.

"Emma, dear… It's your father. He's had a heart attack." That's the last thing she hears before everything goes black.

* * *

I'm sorry. Cliff hangers are always the worst but, we can only go up from here... right? Let me know what you think by clicking on that little box that says review. XOXO


	9. You Are All I Needed

Hello again, loves! I'm back. I know it has been a while but here you are! I hope you enjoy! I apologize for being months overdue, life has gotten away from me. I hope you enjoy it!

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!

* * *

Immortality is something we all wish was a real thing. We all want to live forever, it is human nature. We've all thought about what happens after we die but, that's as far as it goes. We never ask the important things, the things that actually matter in life like "Was the life I lived important? Did I make enough of a difference? Did I make a difference at all? Did I have a positive effect on someone's life? Will I be remembered for the positive acts I made or the negative?" The one thing we can all agree on is the fact these questions only come to mind when something happens and we are faced with our worst nightmare. To live and face our worst fears or die and be forgotten?

These were all questions Emma asked when she finally came to after finding out David had a heart attack. He was in the Intensive Care Unit for almost 3 weeks because after the major heart attack he had 2 minor ones.

Emma has never been a religious person, she never truly believed that there was an all knowing being looking over them. Belief that someone died for all of your sins is a crazy thought for Emma. She never questioned the power of prayer, she never tried to understand what it could truly do for someone to believe in something bigger than themselves.

But, finding out your father was knocking on death's door changes everything. It changed absolutely everything for Emma Swan. This was the first time she ever stepped foot in a chapel for anything. Thinking about it now, she was hoping that there was a higher power out there because then if her father didn't live she could blame someone. So, she went to church to pray for a miracle, for someone to allow her father to live and be healthy. She prayed for a full recovery, she prayed for someone to make him immortal, and she prayed that her family could be strong enough to deal with this.

 _Praying for your father to become immortal was completely ridiculous, Swan. I've never prayed before. I don't know what to say to God. Just tell him the truth. He knows everything._

After David was released from the hospital, he was put on a strict diet and has to see a cardiologist regularly. In the grand scheme of things, these were small prices to pay for her father to be alive.

The only tragedy was that while her father's mortality was in danger... Emma was questioning her own. She continuously asked herself questions like... "Did I do enough with my life if I were to die tonight? Would I be remembered? Would anyone bother to even miss me?"

Over the course of her father's recovery, Emma has been right by his side at her family home in the Hamptons. She took off from work for an undeclared amount of time. The last thing she wants to do right now is work.

 _Maybe you should tell Killian where you are... Shut up. I don't have to do anything. I'm a grown woman. I make my own decisions. That's true Emma but, he's probably worried. He's been calling you nonstop for 3 weeks now. I don't care. I'm not talking about this. Just call him, Swan. And say what? "Oh my bad, I was too busy helping my father to recover from his three heart attacks to answer the phone." Yep, that's a perfect thing. Just pick up the fucking phone and call him. Ugh, fine._

Emma rolled her eyes at the inner monologue she was having with herself. She has avoiding Killian since before she had that heart to heart with her father the night before his first major heart attack. She has been giving every excuse on why she couldn't talk to him, from "I don't feel good," to "My dad is in really bad shape and I'm helping him since my mom isn't in the country." Let it be known none of the excuses were true but, she refuses to let him know about her past with Neal and the impact it left on her.

Emma sighed and picked up phone to call Killian but, before she could dial there was a knock on her childhood room's door.

 _Fucking great! The moment I was really about to be a big girl with big girl panties, there is a knock to stop it. The fucking universe hates me. I can't catch a fucking break to save my life._

"Fuck my life." Emma mumbles to herself before she looks up and says, "God, just give me this one. Please."

*Knock. Knock.*

"I'M COMING! STOP KNOCKING ASSHOLE!" Emma exclaims.

She gets to the door and yanks it open. "WHAT?!"

"Well, love. I was just coming to check on you but, your mother insisted I see for myself."

 _Of fucking course! He would be here. He would follow me all the way to the Hamptons with the stupid smirk on his face. Oh, shut the fuck up Swan. You love that sexy ass smirk. It's infuriating. It's hot. You're annoying. Because I'm right._

While Emma is battling herself internally Killian has dropped the smirk and is finally taking in her appearance. He has managed to scan her fully. Noticing the circles under her eyes, indicating a lack of sleep, the fact she's wearing what seems to be old college sweats, which is odd because she never wears sweats on a regular day and her hair is in a messy bun at the top of her head, which means she hasn't bothered to brush it.

By the time he's done with his scan, Emma has ended her daze. She looks him the eye and the first thing to come out of her mouth in the last three weeks to Killian is, "What are you doing here?"

Killian has now noticed the square black glasses she has on now, instead of the contacts she always wears. He looks in her eyes and tilts his head to the side. "Are you really not that happy to see me? You haven't said anything to me in more than three weeks and the first thing you say is asking me why I'm here. Are you serious, Emma?" He glares.

Emma stares at him and when he finishes she steps out of the way to silently let him cross the threshold.

Emma has her back to Killian trying to gather thoughts and think of the best way to explain to him what has been going on with her without telling him everything. She knows one look at those pleading bright blue eyes and she's done for.

So, she takes a deep breath and turns around to lead him to the reading nook in the far corner of her room. She sits down and nods to him for him to sit next to her on the couch.

"Killian…" Emma starts but before she can get past the first word of her sentence, he's cutting her off.

"No, Emma. Don't give some bullshit about you being 'sick' or 'helping Daddy recover.' Because, it was your father who called me in the first place saying you needed me. He's "

 _Well, fuck. That's just fucking great. Of course, dear old Dad sold me out. He's a fricking traitor. I have no more excuses. How am I getting out of this one? You aren't. Thanks, you're always so supportive. I try. Now, put on your big girl panties and tell him the truth. I really don't want to talk about this. Stop acting like a pussy and just do it, Swan._

Emma sighs and looks straight ahead without looking at any one thing, "Fine. You want to know why I have been avoiding you? Killian, I am broken. You deserve better than a girlfriend who is afraid of commitment. I have nightmares on a regular basis that you will betray me. That you will get so angry with me, that one day you will snap and attack me."

Killian is dumbfounded by the information Emma just unveiled about herself to him. He wants to wrap his arms around this gorgeous woman who has experienced the most appalling situations in her life and has a feeling he doesn't know everything. So, he just settles for squeezing her hand for her to continue.

Surprisingly, she just squeezes his hand back to let him know she is aware he's still there and she continues with her story.

"I know, what I'm about to tell you is intense but it explains why I don't openly communicate about my feelings…" She turns her head to see if this is something he wants to hear. He nods.

 _Here goes nothing. Good luck, Swan._

Emma nods back and turns her head back straight ahead, "His name was Neal. I was fifteen. He was an addict. I was on the run from the foster system. He was running from God knows what, however later I learned he was running from a warrant from the FBI." She gives a self-deprecating laugh. "I should've known he was no good when I tried to steal an already stolen car. But, I didn't care. He was charming, handsome; he said all the right things to get in my pants. Of course, I didn't care."

Emma takes a deep breath and Killian squeezes her hand again, "When you're fifteen and someone tells you they love you believe them. Especially, if you are from the foster system, you already have the look of someone who has been left alone to fend for themselves against the cruel world we live in. In the foster system most of the people who take in children are not fit to care for them. Hell, most of them are only doing it because they get a check for every child they take in."

Emma casts a glance to see if Killian is still listening, he is. She continues, "Neal. The guy I thought hung the sun, the moon and the fucking stars. Turns out he was nothing but a dirt bag who would smoke literally anything you put in front of him… It was okay the first couple of months of our relationship; we were a real life Bonnie and Clyde… Until it wasn't. We were together for 8 months when it took a bad turn. He was getting fired from every job he managed to get, despite him being a fugitive. These jobs weren't much; they were like a couple of hours of washing dishes at restaurants, being a clerk at gas stations, hell he even worked for McDonalds. But, he never made it there more than three days. He would repeatedly show up to work high. Well, this one particular day… I was coming back from buying groceries and he was sitting on the couch getting his next fix…" She continues to tell Killian about the fateful day where Neal attack her with a steak knife.

When she finally finished, she was sobbing. Killian didn't know what to say so he did what instinct told him, he didn't fight it this time. He wrapped this woman in his arms and swore to himself to never let go. She has endured enough of this cruel world. No matter what happens to their relationship, he vowed to always protect her. No question.

Killian soothed her by running one hand through her long blonde waves and the other one rubbing her back. He had the smallest inkling that there's still more things about Emma Swan he has yet to be informed about, but he would never rush her. If she wanted to share, he would be here.

When she finally stopped sobbing, Killian pulled back. She wouldn't look him the eye. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up so she could look him in the eyes when he told her something she would remember for the rest of her life.

Emma gasped, the moment she looked in Killian's eyes she saw something she has never seen in someone's eyes after she tells that story. What she saw was not pity or shame. It was empathy, compassion, understanding, and acceptance.

Emma couldn't stop the lone tear that ran down her cheek even if she wanted to. He saw it and smiled, that's the moment she truly understood why she loved him.

Killian cleared his throat and began to speak, "Emma, I never would have thought you had to go through that. I'm sorry you had to experience the hardships of this world. I know what that does to someone. I know what it's like to be in this world alone. I was born into a family where I had a mother, father and brother. To the outside world, we looked like the most perfect family but behind closed doors… it was a nightmare. I had a dad who couldn't put down the bottle to even acknowledge he has children, a mother who would go out and fuck anyone with a bank account to be able to put food on the table, a brother who would endure a beating to keep his younger brother from having to. Well, I guess my father had enough of his 'family' because when I was six, he walked out that door and never came back. My mother became unbearable, she started drinking too much. By my thirteenth birthday she drunk herself straight to the hospital where we learned she had liver cancer. She was alive three days after being admitted before she died. I was put into the system because my older brother wasn't old enough to have custody. I was in the system for one year before my brother found me and got custody. Emma, I didn't tell you that for you to think I'm trying to make you feel better by telling my own sob story. I told you, to let you know everyone has a history. The bigger question is what you are going to do to get past it. The past is what makes us who we are. Without the bad, we couldn't accept the good when it comes along."

Emma just listened to Killian as he told his story. She was shocked at what she heard.

 _He's right, Emma. You have to move on. Wash your hands of all that shit with Neal. Eventually, you have to say "fuck them, I am doing what I want for now on."_

Killian waited for her to say something and when she didn't. He continued, "Emma, I understand everything about Neal but, what does that have to do with you avoiding me?"

He was so genuine that Emma forgot everything she was prepared to say to that exact question.

 _Well, I'll be damned. He doesn't mince words._

Emma resists the urge to roll her eyes. She clears her throat, "I didn't know what to say to you. So, I thought ignoring and avoiding you was the best thing for me to do… Obviously not. Stupid meddling parents."

This time she does roll her eyes. Killian huffs next to her, "Emma, what is so complicated that you can't tell me. I thought we could tell each other anything." He couldn't hide the hurt from his voice even if he wanted to.

He looks at her with saddest look she has ever seen, "You know what Emma, I'm tired of the avoiding, ignoring, and the excuses. When you find the woman I met at the bar months ago, let me know." He gets up grabs his leather jacket he tossed on the bed when he first got there and headed for the door.

 _EMMA RUTH SWAN-NOLAN! THIS IS THE MOMENT! TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL, YOU PONCE! DO NOT LET HIM LEAVE! NOW FUCKING EMMA! I SWEAR! I WILL KICK YOUR ASS MYSELF!_

Emma snaps out of inner monologue before he can cross the threshold of her bedroom what comes out of her mouth now, shocks her and him. She can't believe she said it and he can't tell if he heard her right.

"KILLIAN, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I AVOIDED, IGNORED, AND MADE UP LAME EXCUSES. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I MAKE EVERY REASON AS TO WHY I CAN'T SEE YOU. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH MY MIND THE NIGHT MY MOTHER TOLD ME MY FATHER SUFFERED FROM A HEARTATTACK? YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT I WAS ABOUT TO TELL YOU I CANT SEE YOU ANYMORE? YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT I WAS DEPRESSED AFTER WE DEFINED OUR RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID YOU WILL BE JUST LIKE NEAL? YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT I CANT SLEEP BECAUSE I WONDERING IF YOU WILL GIVE UP ON ME? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I CAME BACK TO MY PARENTS HOME INDEFINETELY BECAUSE I CANT BEAR THE THOUGHT OF HURTING THE MAN I LOVE WITH MY INSECURITIES? I CANT SLEEP, I CANT EAT, I CANT SHOWER, I CANT TALK TO MY OWN FRIENDS AND FAMILY BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL THAT MATTERS. EVERYTIME I THINK ABOUT MOVING ON AND BREAKING UP WITH YOU, I DIE A LITTLE ON THE INSIDE! AND-"

Before she can finish her rant, he grabbed her face and kissed her so passionately that she just melted in to him and closed her eyes. She didn't even realize she was crying until he was wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

She opens her eyes and what she sees surprises her. He's grinning and his eyes are tearing up too. She tilts her head and asks, "Why are you looking at me like that?" confusion written all over her face.

"How am I looking at you?" he asks still holding on to that goofy grin of his.

Emma furrows her eyebrows, "Like I gave you everything and I have no idea what I did."

"Emma, did you mean it?" he asks suddenly very serious.

Emma is even more confused now and she's thinking about what she said in her rant. Her eyebrows are furrowed, and she biting her lip.

 _Um… Emma. I think you said it. Said what? THE THING? What are you talking about? Think about everything you said in that rant. Think about everything you said. I don't…. OH SHIT!_

She looks up at Killian with eyes blown wide and her cheeks are definitely bright red.

 _Oh God. What do I say? Just act like it's no big deal. Be nonchalant but, not rude. You meant what you said, you just didn't want to say it like that._

"Um…"She looks down because this is extremely uncomfortable and she doesn't like being vulnerable. "Yes, I meant it. I just didn't plan on saying it my three day old pajamas." She rolls her eyes. "Yes. I love you, you big dope."

She's still looking down but, not for long. Killian pushes her up against the nearest wall and kisses her like their lives depended on it. He is expressing every emotion that have not been shared yet. All the promises he has yet to make out loud. Teeth are scraping against each other, hands are wandering, moans are being shared. Everything he wants to say and everything he has yet to be communicated are all in this kiss.

They are so into this kiss that they don't even realize that Killian has picked her up and she has wrapped her legs around his waist. They are headed straight for the bed and neither one of them notice they even moved away from the wall, much less the fact Killian is carrying her to the bed.

Once they get there, he pretty much throws her on the mattress and she bounces. The giggle she releases is the best thing he has ever heard. He wants that to be the song to his heart for the rest of his life.

He looks down at the beautiful woman under him with her head on white pillows. Her amazing blonde hair is fanned out across all the pillows on the bed. She has the most magnificent smile on her face and that is the moment he realizes it. He finally understands why he has such the desire to keep her safe and protect her from everything horrible in this world. Everything in his life didn't make sense until this very moment. And before he can think of a better way to say this, he blurts out… "By the way, I love you too. I've loved you since the moment you rolled your remarkable green eyes at me. I love you, and I'm never letting you go."

Emma doesn't think she has ever smiled that hard in her entire life. She didn't talk to herself internally, this time. She said the first thing that came to mind.

"Killian, I'm sure you're it for me. There will never be someone else. I love you, Killian Jones. Forever and Always." Love was shining so bright in her eyes. She didn't even know she shed a tear until he was once again wiping them with his thumbs.

Killian smiled and gave her best kiss of her life then he pulled away and said, "I love you too, Emma Swan-Nolan."

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed! XOXO Minister Tiff


End file.
